


Dragon Tail

by XxHidden_SpyxX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, but they're all dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxHidden_SpyxX/pseuds/XxHidden_SpyxX
Summary: This story takes place in the world of Earthland, however, Dragons have not gone extinct.Since this takes place in a different version of Fairy Tail, some characters may seem out of character or out of place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

A young blonde child rain through freezing rain, hugging a backpack close to her chest. It bulged out from the unknown contents of it, and the bag couldn’t even close properly due to how much it was inside it. It was also almost too heavy for the girl to properly carry, but that didn’t stop her. She needed to get back to the barrier with the bag, not wanting the contents to freeze while outside in the rain. Not to mention, she needed to get back to the safety of the barrier herself.

There were Dragons out here, after all, and nobody, especially not a young child, would want to be caught by one of them, and become food. 

So she ran, no matter how much the bag made her arms ache or how much the running made her legs ache. If she stopped, even for a moment, it could be over before she even realized a Dragon found her. 

At least, until she was physically unable to continue running. She tripped, and landed on her side to avoid crushing the bag. She gasped for air, hugging the bag close. It was surprisingly warm despite the cold rain. She closed her eyes, lying there for a bit while waiting for the aching in her body to fade so she could keep moving. She almost didn’t feel the ground shaking underneath her, or hear the low growl that was steadily getting closer. 

She gasped, shakily standing and stumbling away from the large Fire Dragon standing nearby. “ **Don’t you humans know not to stray too far from home? Oh wait, you’re just a child, so of course you wouldn’t.** ” It then roared, charging at the girl. She screamed, and started running again, which wasn’t easy since the Dragon’s footsteps shook the ground. 

Right as the Dragon reached her, another, this time brown, Dragon tackled the Fire. “ **Run, child! Hide, and I will find you! After I deal with this savage creature…** ” he sneered. With a large talon, he struck the Fire Dragon, pushing it to the ground. 

The girl, still gripping her bag tightly, started running again. She found a large rock, and hid behind it, pressing her back against it as she listened to the Dragons fighting. It felt like forever, but eventually, one of the Dragons let out a pained roar, and took off into the air, from what she could hear. Scared that the feral Fire Dragon won, she hugged the bag to her chest, crying and mentally pleading that it was all some big nightmare. 

“ **I found you, child…** ” 

She gasped, looking up at the warm eyes of the brown Dragon that protected her. She smiled widely, “Belserion!” 

“ **You are safe now. Come with me,** ” he nudged her with his snout. “ **Tell me, why are you out here all alone? You know it’s forbidden for children like you to leave the barrier. You are lucky that I was making my rounds, or else I never would have gotten to you in time.** ”

“I had to… It’s like… I could hear something… calling out to me… I couldn’t just stay where I was.. I had to do something.”

“ **You should have told one of us. You could have lost your life out here. I’m sure your parents must be worried. Promise me you will tell somebody next time. You won’t get this lucky again,** ” Belserion stated. “ **Promise me, Lucy.** ”

She nodded, “I promise!”

“ **Very well. I will hold you to that promise,** ” Belserion walked up to a blue magical barrier. The barrier was created as a means of protecting the town and its citizens. No Dragon could pass through it, not without Lacrimas, tied around their necks using strings, or metal. The Lacrima around Belserion’s neck glowed as he reached the barrier, and he passed through with no trouble whatsoever. 

“ **What is it that was so important that you felt the need to leave the safety of your home?** ” Belserion asked, keeping one of his wings over Lucy to shield her from the rain. Lucy held up her backpack. “I… I found… eggs… Dragon eggs…”

“ **What?** ” Belserion lowered his head, mildly startled. “ **Lucy… you didn’t steal those eggs, did you?** ” 

“No! I would never! They were lost in the cold. I didn’t want them to freeze…” Lucy looked down at the bag in her arms. “They looked cold, and nobody was there to protect them….”

“ **The Fire Dragon that attacked you could easily be their parent, child. I understand you had good intentions, but you mustn’t always act upon them,** ” Belserion explained. “ **We will keep the eggs with us tonight, and I will return them in the morning.** ”

Lucy sniffled, “I understand….” Belserion nodded, “ **You are not in trouble. Just never do anything like that again.** ” He reached for the bag, gently lifting it. “ **For now, return to your home. I have no doubt your parents are worried about you. Not to mention, you’ve been out in the rain for a long time. You might possibly get sick.** ” 

He walked away with the bag, taking it to the Hatchery. A reddish pink Dragon, named Irene, glanced up at him as he walked in. “ **Belserion. You are back early.** ” 

“ **Lucy Heartfilia went outside the barrier. She was lucky I found her, because a feral Dragon found her first. She is unharmed, thankfully,** ” Belserion placed the bag down. “ **I fear to think of what might have happened if I never found her….** ”

“ **Why was she outside? All of the children know it’s forbidden,** ” Irene asked, looking worried. 

“ **She said she found some Dragon eggs. She thought they were abandoned and tried to bring them home with her,** ” he explained. “ **That might be why the Dragon attacked her. I plan on returning them in the morning.** ” 

Using the Lacrima around his neck, he was able to shift into a human form, which took on the appearance of a bearded man. He opened the bag, only to gasp at what was inside. “Something’s wrong. This can’t be possible.”

“ **What is it? Did something happen to the eggs?** ” Irene lowered her head to get a better look at the bag. 

“No, the eggs are unharmed, but there are all different species of Dragon eggs.” He pulled them out, one by one, and placed them in an empty nest. “Look.” 

“ **Oh my….** ”

There were seven eggs. The first one was a large Fire Dragon egg, which sat in the middle. The other eggs sat around it, since it gave off its own heat. The other six were Iron, Lightning, Poison, Sky, Light, and Shadow eggs. 

Belserion returned to his dragon form. “ **This… this is impossible…. Where’s Makarov? We need to talk about this…** ” 

“ **I’m sure he is asleep by now…. What about Lucy? Are you going to include her in this?** ” Irene asked, nuzzling her head against Belserion’s neck. “ **I have to. She was the one who found the eggs, and I made her believe she had done something wrong…. Now I know… There’s no way she could have stolen those eggs, especially not these eggs…** ”

“ **I will go down to Fairy Tail’s guild hall. I hope Makarov is still awake. This is a matter of great importance…** ” Belserion walked up to the Hatchery’s door. “ **Irene, can you watch over the eggs?** ”

“ **Of course.** ”

“ **Thank you.** ” With that, Belserion walked out. 

As he walked through town, he watched as other Dragons sat with human friends or flew through the air. ‘ _We managed to form a peaceful relationship with humans…. Why can’t other Dragons see that ...? Humans are more intelligent and kind than they believe, not a species meant to be eaten and nothing more…. Maybe one day, this will all come to an end._ ’

He walked up to the guild hall. “ **Makarov. Is he here?** ” Belserion lowered his head and glanced into the door. A dark purple haired man named Macao walked out, “Why, what’s wrong?”

“ **This is a matter of great importance. Regarding Dragons of multiple different species.** ”

“That does sound important… he should be in his office. I’ll go get him for you,” Macao walked back inside, soon returning with Makarov in tow.

“ **Hello there, Belserion. What is it we need to talk about?** ”

“ **I need you in the Hatchery. A young girl, Lucy Heartfilia, went out of the barrier and returned with Dragon eggs.** ”

“Oh dear… You don’t believe she had stolen them, do you?”

“ **No. Especially not since she had returned with eggs of Dragons that should be scattered around Earthland. There are even some that she wouldn’t have survived trying to steal…** ”

“What are the eggs?”

“ **They belong to the elements of Fire, Poison, Sky, Iron, Lightning, Light, and Shadow…** ” Belserion explained. “ **I was hoping the Heartfilias could be there as well. If we’re lucky, I might be able to also get Mercphobia involved.** ” 

“This is nothing to concern Mercphobia over, Belserion. He has enough to deal with already. Should he decide to visit on his own accord, we can tell him then, otherwise, I don’t wish to trouble him about this.” 

“ **I understand….** ” Belserion walked into the Hatchery, leading Makarov to the nest of eggs, afterwards, he left to gather the Heartfilia family. Almost instantly Makarov had an expression of shock. “No… That can’t be…”

“ **What is wrong?** ” Irene asked, looking down at the eggs. “Look at the Fire egg. It’s bigger than others. Only eggs of royal blood Dragons are that size…” 

“ **So that means….** ”

“We have King Igneel’s egg…”

“ **This situation has become dangerous now. We have had a fragile peace with the Fire Dragons, but this could put an end to all of that… If Igneel finds out we stole his child, they would most definitely side with the feral Dragons to get revenge…** ”

Belserion returned with Jude, Layla, and Lucy in tow. “ **Belserion, this situation goes farther than we could possibly believe…** ” Irene explained. “ **The Fire egg is a royal egg. We have Igneel’s child…** ”

“What?!” Jude exclaimed. Layla looked horrified. “No…”

“ **That can’t be possible! What is a royal egg doing out of its Hatchery?** ”

“I don’t know. Lucy, you found these eggs together, right?”

“Yeah… did I do something wrong?”

“No… I believe you didn’t steal these eggs, but somebody did. I’m not sure if I want to meet the person who did steal them. It means they were able to get eggs from dangerous dragons with ease. Fire, Iron, and Poison Dragons will fight ruthlessly. Sky and Lightning Dragons live high up in the mountains, where the air is thinner. Too thin for humans to breathe. Light and Shadow Dragons prefer to hide away where they cannot be found. You never would have survived had you tried to steal them yourself, that’s why I believe you,” Makarov explained. 

“ **We cannot risk returning the eggs. Whoever chooses to do so could be killed,** ” Belserion muttered. 

“ **What do we do then? We can’t kill them!** ”

“We won’t,” Makarov stated. “We have taken in stray Dragons before, we can do it again. Since it isn’t safe to return them, we’ll just raise them as our own. When that happens, they can’t return home on their own, either, since they’ll be viewed as traitorous to their own kind… which is why I wish to hide them should a feral get too close to the barrier.”

“ **There has to be another way…** ” Belserion stated. “ **We cannot just keep them here…** ”

Makarov shook his head. “Any other way involves sacrificing a life just for the sake of returning the eggs. I will not allow it.” 

“Then it’s settled. The eggs will stay here and we can raise the dragons the hatch from them,” Jude nodded. 

“But who will raise them?” Layla asked.

“ **I can,** ” Irene offered. “ **However, since Lucy was the one who found them, she will be responsible for them. I will take care of raising them, especially since I already have a hatchling of my own.** ”

“Very well,” Jude eyed the nest of eggs. “Welcome to your new home, little ones.”

“I’ll be the best big sister ever!” Lucy squealed, sitting next to the nest.

The eggs seemed to twitch, as if they understood. “Wow! I think they can hear us!” 

“ **Or they’re close to hatching, which is just as exciting.** ”

Sure enough, right as Irene said that, the first crack appeared in the Fire egg.


	2. Seven Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter than the first and feels a bit rushed, but I did what I could. I hope it's alright.

Lucy gasped, “It’s hatching! Look!” Jude walked over and gingerly removed the egg, placing it into a separate nest so that the hatchling could stretch without the other eggs getting in the way. 

The egg twitched and fell onto its side as the hatchling continued to break the shell, eventually poking its nose through. After a few minutes of struggling, the hatchling managed to break the shell just enough to poke its head through, then tried to wriggle out of the shell, breaking it further in the process. 

Not long after, the Iron egg started to crack as well, followed by the Lightning. The two of them were moved as well, allowing them room to hatch. The Fire hatchling finally emerged entirely from the egg, flopping onto its stomach.

“Would you look at that…”

“ **There’s no doubt about it. That’s Igneel’s hatchling,** ” Belserion stated, eyeing the newborn.

The hatchling was a slightly dark red, with a pale underbelly and wing membrane, its eyes were dark green, almost black, and it had the beginning of a rosy reddish pink mane on its head and down its neck. 

The Iron hatchling looked as if it was wearing a full set of Iron armor, had ruby red eyes, and had black markings around the eyes. The wings looked feathery, except the feathers were as iron as the rest of the body. Similarly to the Fire hatchling, it had the beginning of a black mane going down its neck. 

The Lightning hatchling was pale yellow in color, had a white underbelly and wing membrane, as well as greenish blue eyes. Unlike the other two, it didn’t have a mane, but sharp spikes going down its neck and back. 

“ **Look at the Iron hatchling… Remind you of anyone?** ”

“Indeed it does. Metalicana…”

“Who’s that?” Layla asked.

“One of the more aggressive Iron Dragons. As you know, the Irons sided themselves with the ferals years ago. They could accuse us of theft if they find out where the hatchling is, and only become more aggressive towards us…”

“ **We need to find the actual thief. I don’t like the feral Dragons, but egg stealing is unforgivable.** ”

“What’s worse is that we can’t return them without sacrificing those who are willing to do it…”

“ **A dreadful shame, but it is true. At least we can raise them here, where they will be safe.** ” Belserion eyed the unhatched eggs. He looked back to the hatchlings when they started squeaking and crying for food. 

Makarov walked up to the Lightning one, who stopped crying long enough to stare at him. “They need names, don’t they?” 

“ **If it helps, from what I can tell, they’re all male,** ” Irene said, lowering her head to nuzzle the Fire hatchling. 

“ **You have a name in mind, Makarov?** ” Belserion asked.

“Indeed. I think I’ll call this one… Laxus,” he patted the Lightning’s head. “What do you think, little one?” He grinned when the hatchling bounced up and squeaked, “Well, Laxus it is then.”

“Can I name one?” Lucy asked giddily, “Please?” Layla and Jude smiled, “Go ahead sweetheart.” Lucy squealed and went up to the Fire hatchling, “I’m gonna call you Natsu!”

He sniffed at Lucy, then chirped, only to go back to crying. “Oh no, does he not like it?”

“ **No, my dear, he is just hungry. Newborn hatchlings will usually cry for food first thing after hatching,** ” Irene explained. “I wish to name the Iron hatchling.”

“Go ahead.”

“ **I will call him Gajeel,** ” she smiled, or at least, as well as a Dragon could smile. “ **Now… we need to focus on feeding them, where’s-** ”

“Already ahead of you,” a tall, lean woman with long hair that went from black, to blue, to green. She wore a similar lacrima necklace that Belserion and Irene had, showing she was actually a Dragon in human form. She carried a bowl of food, ground up so that hatchlings could eat it without issue. 

“ **Phantasmagoria! It’s been a while.** ”

“Greetings, Belserion,” she placed the bowl down, and the three newborn hatchlings walked up, sniffed at it, then began eating. Phantasmagoria placed a hand against her necklace, then changed back to Dragon form, then walked over to her own nest, where a small hatchling lay sleeping. 

“ **Thank you, dear,** ” Irene nodded to her.

“ **Back to the problem at hand, what are we going to tell the citizens? I doubt most of them will take well to these hatchlings,** ” Belserion explained. Makarov nodded, “I didn't think about that, afraid you’re right. We’ll just have to protect them ourselves.”

“ **Let us leave them for now.** ” Belserion stated. “ **We will return to check on them.** ”

“ **I will keep an eye on them,** ” Irene stated.

“ **Very well, thank you, Irene,** ” Belserion nodded to her, then walked out of the Hatchery. The others followed him. “We need to be smart about this, what do we do if any of the Dragons find out their hatchlings are here?”

“ **They cannot get through the barrier.** ”

“I’m almost certain that they will find a way through, one day,” Makarov stated. Belserion growled, “ **If they find a way through, then I will gladly fight for humans, that’s a promise.** ”

“You know that I could never ask that of you, Belserion.”

“ **You know you won’t be able to talk me out of it, Makarov.** ” 

Makarov just shook his head. “I know better than to argue with you, Belserion…”

With that, the two of them walked to the Fairy Tail guild hall while the Heartfilias went home. 

Two days later, the Poison egg started hatching. The hatchling the emerged from the egg was a dark purpleish red in color, with deep red wing membrane, and a pale underbelly. Its eyes were purple, and it had a ‘crown’ of horns around its head. Irene picked it up and placed it with the other three, as well as her own daughter, a hatchling Dragoness named Erza.

“ **Hmm…. male… I think I’ll name you… Erik…** ” Irene nuzzled his head, then pushed a bowl of food towards him. She then lowered her head on her paws, closing her eyes.

Two weeks after Erik hatched, the final three eggs started to as well. The Light hatchling, that Irene named Sting, was covered in snow white fur, except for a blond mane on his head and neck, and had blue eyes. The Shadow hatchling, Rogue, was mostly black, including the mane on his head, and had red eyes, like Gajeel. The final hatchling, a female Sky, Wendy, was covered in white feathers, and unlike the others, only had two legs. She didn’t have horns, but she did have feathers sticking out from her head that resembled horns, and she had chocolate brown eyes. 

When Belserion returned with Lucy, he was surprised to see that all of the eggs had hatched. “ **When did they…** ”

“ **Maybe when you were too busy patrolling the barrier to check?** ” Irene teased, smirking slightly. She then glanced down at the hatchlings. Natsu and Gajeel were wrestling while Wendy watched, squeaking and chirping at them, trying to get them to stop. Laxus and Erik were still in the nest, with Erik chewing on his own tail, and Sting and Rogue were running around, chasing each other, and play tackling once one of them was caught. 

Natsu let out a squeal when he saw Lucy, and ran over, nearly tackling her. “Careful…” Irene murmured. He ran around her, wagging his tail, like a puppy. “Look! I brought books so we can read together!” Lucy held up the books. Natsu sniffed them, then snorted. 

Wendy, still trying to get used to walking, stumbled over to Lucy, eventually collapsing right next to her. Eventually, the other five went up as well, all of them looking perplexed by the books. “See, look. There’s words inside that you can read. This is the book mommy used to help me learn to read, so I’m gonna do the same for all of you!”

They all chirped, only knowing that, since Lucy was happy, that they should be as well. The seven of them hopped around, squealing and chirping at Lucy. “Alright!” She ran over to the nest, sitting against Irene and opening one of the books and reading it out loud to them, then showing it so they could read it themselves. 

Slowly, one by one, they all fell asleep against her, and it wasn’t long before she fell asleep as well.


End file.
